Sweet Delight
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: FemIchi/Hime. Orihime plans her own holiday dinner and Ichiko is invited to join her. But one night will change everything as Ichiko has big plans for her soon-to-be lover. Requested by orihimelover. Muist be 18 and over to read!


_Disclamor: I don't own Bleach and I wish I did! Enjoy the song(while I don't own) and the fanfic!_

**Sweet Delights**

On the streets of Karakura Town, Orihime was walking from the store to pick up some groceries for her evening dinner. It was two weeks away to the holidays as Orihime couldn't wait to celebrate her favorite season of the year. But in a long shot, the orange-haired beauty was thinking it might be the time confess to her biggest crush since childhood: Ichiko Kurosaki.

Ever since they became friends, Orihime was always hanging out with her and enjoy some fun times that includes walking at the beach, having sleepovers, and talking about their day at the school's rooftop. Orihime was quite fond of the girl as she was able to see her as true beauty in front of her. But as that feeling starts to grow, Orihime soon grew into something as a crush.

_'Hmm, maybe I can invite her over for Christmas. I might even show her my special treats to eat while we hang out for a while.'_ Orihime slightly blushed red to imagine what her day would be if that happened. She came across a shortcut and took it that way to get back home quickly as possible.

Just then...

**Both:** OOF!

While walking out of the alleyway, Orihime crashed into someone and her groceries were on the ground. "I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't see you!"

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway."

Upon hearing that, Orihime turns to see who it was that she bumped into. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were turning pink as she was looking straight at her crush in the flesh: "I-I-Ichiko?"

Ichiko Kurosaki was a girl of ambition and kindness when it comes to being a friend of Orihime's. She is a lesbian who dislikes guys as they would try to ask her out all the time. Unfortunately, Ichiko gave them the defintion of 'No' when it involves her foot to their faces. The only person in her mind was Orihime as she knew about her friend's crush on her. Ichiko has brown eyes and orange hair which is getting longer to her neck with two strands on each side. Her outfit is a white top, navy blue jeans, and black boot shoes.

"Orihime?" Ichiko looks at her and was wondering why she was turning red. Although she finds it cute, but it was confusing to why she was changing a different color. Suddenly, she felt something soft and firm as Ichiko caressed it more. She then heard a soft gasp as she realized what she was touching: her breast.

"Sorry, Orihime, it was by accident. I hope you're not mad or anything." Ichiko said nervously while letting go to scratch her head.

"Um...It's okay, Ichiko. I forgive you. I didn't mean to knock you down." Orihime said as she got up.

Ichiko laughs softly and replied, "Don't mention it, Orihime! Here, let me help you with the groceries. It's the least I can do."

"Okay," said Orihime as they picked up the loose items. "So, Ichiko, how was your day?"

Ichiko sighs and said, "My day sucks so bad since my dad is riding on my ass while trying to attack me from behind. Yuzu and Karin just watched as I pulled our dad into a headlock and making him tap out. Also, Rukia is getting annoying and I left before I see another one of her artwork."

Orihime giggled as she picks up her bags. "That's amusing, Ichiko."

"Well, that's life." Ichiko looks at her friend and asked, "Are you about to make something for dinner?"

"Mm-hmm!" Orihime hums happily. "The holidays are coming up and I want to make my famous recipes to get started!"

Ichiko smiled. "That's great! So, what are you making?"

"Actually...I can't decide on what to make." Orihime said with a small thought.

"Do you need any help cooking? I hope you don't mind the extra hand as I learn better." Ichiko offered as she looks at her blushing friend.

Orihime was surprised to hear this and can't believe her luck. "R-Really? Are you sure?! What if you have something to do?"

"And you want me to suffer from a massive bear hug from my dad and hear Rukia about her annoying crap? I'd rather spend my day with you, Orihime. I was about to head to your place anyway." Ichiko stated.

"Oh." Orihime blushed red as she shyly looks away. Ichiko chuckled as took her bags for her.

"Lead the way, princess." Ichiko said as they started to walk at her friend's apartment. Orihime couldn't what has happened as thought it was a dream. Her crush is coming over and helping her with dinner. It was real and she was really excited to have her come over.

Orihime's Apartment; Kitchen

Knowing how much they were doing, Ichiko and Orihime were making a holiday meal to start off with. Neither of them said anything as Orihime was glancing at the girl beside her. Ichiko was busy chopping up vegetables and the shy girl was looking at her with her sparkling eyes. Orihime stares down at the young woman as she started to blush when looking at her huge breasts.

_'They're bigger like...mine is.'_ She thought, but shook her head after thinking something so perverted. _'Bad Orihime! You know better than that! She's your friend!'_

However, Ichiko sense something from her friend and smiled to know what she was doing. _'She looks so cute when she's blushing.'_ "How are you doing with the salad?"

"I-I'm doing fine with it. I just need to add some bell peppers and guacamole sauce for the extra spice." Orihime said.

The girls were almost done making their dinner as they started talking about other things as well. Ichiko didn't mind Orihime's imaginative stories as they were interesting and funny. And by the time dinner was done, the girls sat down and enjoy their creations.

Seeing how Orihime makes an experiment with her food, Ichiko wouldn't mind trying a bite before judging it. She took her fork and picks up a piece of chicken covered in weird sauces. Ichiko ate the food and her eyes were mesmerized by the intense flavor.

"Wow, this is great! Orihime, your cooking is the best and I would love for you to write the recipe down!" Ichiko said with joy as she ate more.

Orihime smiles softly after the compliment. _'She loves my cooking! I even made her happy! Oh, Ichiko! I only wish to tell you one day that I really care for you more.'_

Ichiko and Orihime were done with dinner as they head to the living room so they can watch a movie. Orihime remembers a movie that her friend bought for her on her 18th birthday a few months back. She went over to the shelf and was looking around to find the movie.

While looking Ichiko was getting a better view of her friend as her ass was moving back and forth until men would fall. It was soft and plump by Ichiko's eyes and became curious to how it feels. The lesbian girl smiles to how well Orihime's body is. Her friend kept her distance from others that she believes her appearance was ugly and it wasn't attractive like Ichiko's. But as her friend, Ichiko proved her wrong and telling her how beautiful she was and accepts her for who she is.

_'Hmm, I think I know of a way to see how this turns out. She deserves it.'_ Ichiko said as she sees Orihime putting in the disc of their favorite movie. "Hey, Orihime."

"Yes, Ichiko?" The shy girl replied.

"I'm heading inside the kitchen to see if our dessert is finished. Do you need anything while I get back?" Ichiko said happily.

"No, thanks." Orihime shook her head as she sat down and see her friend leaving.

She didn't start anything yet as she waits for her crush. Orihime kept thinking to herself that it might be her chance to finally confess her feelings to her. But as it turns out, Orihime was thinking that what if Ichiko was turning straight and some guy takes interest in her. Her thoughts were shortened when she heard a loud, yet cheery voice.

"Orihime! I got a surprise for you!" Ichiko was speaking in a singsong tone as this got Orihime's attention.

"Huh?" The girl looks to where her friend might be and suddenly turn red after looking at the surprise. Ichiko came back with a bowl of chocolate-dipped strawberries while walking back into the living room wearing nothing but an apron.

"Hey, friend! I hope you have a sweet tooth because I got a snack made for the movie." Ichiko tries to contain her laughter as Orihime's face was turning quite red. Out of all the things, this was the boldest move that anyone has ever done. Especially Ichiko.

_'Oh, my goodness! Is she...a-am I d-dreaming?!'_ Orihime thought as she sees her friend placing the bowl down on the table and seeing her breasts in front of her.

Ichiko smiled and said, "Care to try one?" The orange-haired lesbian picks up a strawberry and ate it. Ichiko was making soft noises while enjoying the chocolate-covered fruit. She picks up another one and plce it near Orihime's mouth.

Orihime was startled by this reaction, but there was something inside telling her to go for it. She looks to see Ichiko staring at her with pleading eyes and wanting nothing more but to see her enjoy a snack. Orihime caves in and ate the strawberry.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Orihime beamed with joy, causing Ichiko to giggle.

"I knew you would like it. I thought I might do like you do with your food and make my own experiment." The girl said with a smile.

Orihime and Ichiko were relaxing and watching the movie called _Cradle 2 The Grave_ for the excitement. They kept eating their snack and even fed each other for the fun of it. The night was going great for them and Orihime didn't mind Ichiko's lack of clothing as it was making her confident a bit.

Still watching the movie, the girls were reaching for the strawberries, but felt that one was left inside the bowl. "Oh, I guess we were really hungry."

Orihime laughs softly and said, "It's okay. You can have it if you want."

Ichiko shook her head. "I'm fine, Orihime. You were a good host to me and I appreciate the hospitality. I think you deserve the reward." Ichiko picks up the fruit and shows it to her.

Orihime smiled as she opens her mouth for her to feed her. But nothing came. Orihime thought that her crush would lie and eat it. She felt disappointed as she opens her eyes to see it. But then, her face lit up as she sees Ichiko with the strawberry in her mouth.

Ichiko couldn't help herself as she dared Orihime to try and take it from her. This was too much as she wants her friend to do something to get her reward. _'Come on, Orihime. I know you want to. I won't bite.'_

Orihime knew what she was getting at and couldn't help but smile. _'Maybe...she does have feelings for me. And if she wants me to, then...'_

Having the courage, Orihime came closer and took the strawberry with one way to get it: her mouth. Her lips chaste onto Ichiko's as she could await the fruit. But caring less about it, Orihime planted her lips onto her crush and getting her first kiss.

_'It's about time! My girl finally kissed me! But I want more!'_ Ichiko smirked through the kiss and began to swirl her tongue inside Orihime's mouth. They had their tongues dancing and tasting each other when it was tasting like the chocolate-covered strawberries they ate.

Out of nowhere, Orihime was now on top of Ichiko and kissing her more vigorously than ever. Ichiko stopped her movement and was surprised that her friend did that. Orihime realized what she did and pulled away blushing.

"Oh, I-I-I'm sorry, Ichiko! I-It just...I-I mean..." Orihime stuttering hard than last time and she felt humiliated that she did that.

Ichiko, however, was getting aroused by this and smiled. "It's alright, Princess." Orihime then looks at her with a shocked expression. "I like it!"

"F-F-For real?" Orihime asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Ichiko nodded. "What else can you do? I want my girl to be shy no longer."

Orihime was entranced by her words and knew she couldn't take it anymore. Caring less that the movie was on, Orihime turns the volume down and took off her yellow sundress. She got up and let the dress fall down until she was wearing nothing but her white panties and socks.

Ichiko was grinning to see Orihime's curvaceous body as she sees her new lover's breasts swaying a bit after the dress was off. "Beautiful, Orihime. Simply beautiful."

Orihime was smiling softly that her crush complimented her in such a caring tone. "Thank you, Ichiko."

Hearing this, Ichiko got up and took off the apron. Her naked body completely shown as she hugs Orihime. Both breasts pressed together as Orihime moans softly. Ichiko can sense this and wants her Princess bad. She took her hand and leads her into the bedroom.

[]

With Orihime on the bed, Ichiko was on top of her and starts to kiss her. Orihime quickly replied with her arms wrapped around Ichiko's neck. The two girls were making out and feeling their lips moving as their tongues. Ichiko makes sure to make this night special as it was the chance to make Orihime her girlfriend.

Ichiko released her lips and came down to her neck for a soft kiss. Orihime could feel the warmth from her crush that it gave her chills. Her nipples were harder and her body squirm a little. Ichiko licked and nibble on her neck to taste her soft skin.

Orihime moans louder and felt something grabbing her left breast. It was getting caressed and groped as her moans were making Ichiko horny. The lesbian couldn't help but giggle at her lover as this was just the beginning to her seduction.

Ichiko held on to Orihime's waist and went down on Orihime's wet pussy. Orihime was turning red on her cheeks and feeling her lover's tongue entering her moist cavern. Her body was in heat and Ichiko was making it much harder for her to contain herself.

Ichiko's tongue was swirling around her and tasting her wet folds. It was sweet in her head and wanted more. Orihime wants to satisfy her lover and starts to grope her own breasts. She was fondling with them and could tell why they would be sensitive. But she wants to please her new girlfriend by doing what needs to be done.

It made Ichiko smile to see how Orihime wants this. She couldn't wait longer as she slipped her tongue further down until she reached her soft spot. Ichiko can hear Orihime screaming in pleasure as a smile was made. And with one thrust of the tongue, Orihime came and spread her essence on her crush. Ichiko licks it and swallows her juices up to savor the new flavor.

Orihime becomes bold and told Ichiko to sit on her face so she can return the favor. Ichiko couldn't help but reply as she palced her womanhood on Orihime's face. As she did, she maons softly when her lover's tongue was penetrating inside of her. Ichiko smiles at this and wants her girlfriend to ravage her.

Ichiko can feel Orihime's tongue circling around her wet areas as she was grinding on her face. Who knew Orihime can be so brave at this and make this kind of pleasure. Her moans were getting louder and she began caressing her breasts for more.

Orihime kept lapping and nibbling on her lover's flesh. Her tongue was swirling and going further down into her most pleasurable spot. She can hear Ichiko's screams and knowing she loved it. Ichiko released her essence and Orihime's face was covered in it. She licks all the remains up and had Ichiko going the other way to land safely on the bed.

Once fully ready, Ichiko grabs hold on one of Orihime's leg and placed it on her shoulder. Her pussy connects with Orihime's and moves down to rub them together. Both girls were panting and moaning while Ichiko moves on to Orihime. Her hips grinding and her womanhood became moist after her lover's ministration.

Ichiko went faster and getting to feel pleasure from Orihime herself as she bucked her hips to to her. Orihime whimpering from this position as Ichiko came down to kiss her while thrusting. The kiss was soft and gentle as Orihime could feel her tongue inside. Their tongues fighting for dominance and still in position where they will relieve at any moment. Both girls release at the same time and Ichiko pulled away to move over the other side by her girlfriend.

Ichiko and Orihime were close to each other as Ichiko was smiling at her. "You are something, Orihime. I didn't know you had it in you."

Orihime blushed. "Well...I was just eager to try it to you one day. I hope you weren't upset about it."

Ichiko gave her a firm kiss on the lips and replied, "You were amazing tonight, my Princess. I'm glad that you finally have the courage to confess."

"H-How did you k-know I like you more than a f-friend?" Orihime asked softly.

"Because I love you, Orihime, and I wanted you to know that since you were always nice to me in every way. I needed to help you come out of that shell and prove it to me. Why do you think I always wanted to hang with you? Protect you? Stand by your side forever? You're everything to me, Orihime. And that's why I love you." Ichiko replied in a caring tone while stroking her lover's cheek.

Orihime's eyes were filled with tears and smiled at Ichiko. She never felt so loved and happy than ever before as she got her wish. Ichiko said she loves her and wants to be with her. "Thank you, Ichiko. "I love you, too."

"Aww! You're crying! I don't want you to cry tonight." Ichiko said as she got out of the bed. "I'll be downstairs to make some more treats. You wanna join?"

Orihime wiped her tears and replied, "Sure."

The former shy girl got out of bed and went to her nude lover. Ichiko leads her by the hand and head to the kitchen and make more strawberries. Hopefully, this night will be more than just something else in the future.

**The End**

_**Here's another request and finished in three days! Man, I'm good! Still making more fanfics and my originals while surviving this hellish snow day! Later!**_


End file.
